Heart of Iron
by SilentNinja
Summary: At the height of the Mishima war, Kazuya awaits Jin's true goals. All the people of two generations of the Iron Fist family are having life changing effects from the war between the two former champions of the Iron Fist Tournament and the martial art world. Kazuya trace back everything he's gone through while solving a dark mystery and his relationship with two women in his life.
1. Kazuya Mishima

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken and this fic is for my enjoyment with the lore while that stupid live action Tekken movie is ruining it…Why is Harada so late at clarifying everything? He owns it and can even screw it around in the worst possible way.

Heart of Iron

Chapter 1: Kazuya Mishima

He was the world's most wanted man. He once brought the world into chaos nineteen years ago because it was the price he paid. It was the reason why he came to be. It was the reason why he sold his sold to Devil…

The man name Kazuya Mishima was a person without an existence. He was already dead after his father put him in a place no human would be so twisted to kill its own flesh and blood at. He died in the volcano.

Sitting inside his limo, he gaze at the window where Dr. Emma Kliessen being buried. It is sundown and the evening sky grooms the scene between death and depression. He was betrayed…again. He hates it, they done everything for him to get back into the living and this is the price. Doctor Emma was a good person, but Kazuya can never go back to being good because he was already dead as an evil man far too late to redeem hisself! It doesn't make sense for a person like Emma to betray a guy like Kazuya Mishima after bringing him back from the dead! The world thinks he killed Emma after ordering a raid at the G Corporation branch that betrayed him by sending JACKs to Honmaru. But, only he knows the truth behind a very good person's death. The world are imbeciles. They will never know the truth and he's been living in the lie for over 20 years because he sold his soul to Devil.

"Mr. Mishima, we're ready to depart," a man in black suit stood behind his broody boss now the head of G Corporation Japan.

"And what of Jin Kazama?" Kazuya turns with the imitating red eye dominating his current personality.

"He's dealing with a rebellion within the Zaibatsu. It's been lead by Lars Alexandersson," his man informed.

"Who is this Lars?" Kazuya raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"We don't know who he is, but he is leading the Tekken Force that staged the rebellion," he said.

"Jin is being betrayed from within. How does it feel like being the scapegoat to fate, Jin?" Kazuya thought. He leaves a smirk of satisfaction fueling his point of view with the world. "Did you put the flowers on her gravesite?"

"Yes,"

"We're leaving now," Kazuya nodded. His betrayers are still out there, but Emma is, but a victim behind the scenes of Kazuya's Vengeance. He can't let the truth about her death be told to the world as his betrayers have more in store for him to refute his actions.

_You're mourning a guilty woman._

"_She was being used by my father and my betrayers. She knows everything!" Kazuya long standing feud with the devil within him is a vengeance curse that brought him back from the brick to death when he was ten._

_And she's still guilty for working with them. She had it coming._

"…"

_Don't think this will change your mind on my pact._

"_You want the world, I wanted answer," Kazuya scoffed._

_The answer is obvious. They'll stop us from achieving ultimate power! She feared you, Kazuya._

"_She was just a puppet to those scoundrels that are going to use the genes to create whatever experiment I'm aware they'll bring against me," Kazuya then shout his eyes closed ignoring his 'god' literal._

"I've mistakenly got an innocent woman killed," Kazuya sighed.

There's been too much death during this pointless war with Jin Kazama. It ends now.

Meanwhile at the Zaibatsu tower…

Jin Kazama is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu after winning the fifth Iron Fist Tournament. He's the man who slays the God of Fight name Orge. Everything started with Orge, losing the person he loved the most and then betrayed by the person he trusts.

Jin was the world's hero. He was their savior, their hope, and a role model. He was the example of a true martial artist. With the blood of both spiritually influence clans; he is liked 'the chosen one'.

Jin Kazama has betrayed the world. He started a war and left the world in confusion. He confused his friends and those who trusted him. Now he has a rebellion to squeal. They don't know anything. They don't know why he did it. They don't know the consequences of the Devil Gene. They don't know the truth about his existence. He will rid himself of his curse and his ties with the vile family he shouldn't have been born from. He hates what he has become. He hated the world for its ignorant.

If Hworang had a problem with that, then he'll just be another ignorant fool in the way of his so called 'holy' crusade. Yes, Hworang leading the pointless resistance forces while his half uncle, Lars, is leading the rebel Tekken Force that's coming down the lower level of this tower he's in sitting on the throne crossing his legs.

He and Nina are watching their every move. They've both been played by Jin Kazama's scheme.

"Why is the world so ignorant….?" Jin gave a bored glare at the HDTV.

"You tell me. I have a foolish little sister who still doesn't know when to grow up," Nina Williams, the World's Most Dangerous woman stood next to her current client.

"That reminds me of something I know for so long…." Jin thought to himself. "Have you arranged our flight to Egypt?"

"Yes, we'd be bringing the android with us right?" Nina cocked an eyebrow on the question of Alisa's use for Jin's plans.

"Wrong…" Jin stares at Alisa on the TV. She was Dr Bosconovitch finest creation, what is assuming his ideal daughter.

"Lars still thinks she's on their side," Nina voice turned ice cold when she sympathically know Lars feelings for a robot.

"Hahaha, I can't fathom the stupidity of it. It's like he's in love with a thing and not an actual person. That's why I'm asking you that question earlier," Jin looked at it all in amusement.

"I know someone else who does," Nina grunted.

"When all this is over, your debt will be paid," Jin gets up from his throne preparing for Lars arrival.

"Thanks handsome, but I'm satisfied with what I'm doing. We'll leave after we deal with our pursuers," Nina gave a wicked grin back at Jin.

"Let Lars and Hworang live, it's the robot we don't need any more. I'll have her turn against them," Jin ordered.

Nina nodded and proceeds her way to the floor elevator. Before they can take action, Jin has one more thing up his sleeve. Of course, there are still more ignorant people out there, those who are from the martial artist community. It's to announce the mock tournament in place of a 6th Iron Fist Tournament.

"Nina, give my sponsors a call that we'll let the 6th Iron Fist tournament be proceeded intermediately," Jin said.

"Sure, with the war wading down that is," Nina continue walking behind Jin till she stops. "Can't wait to see the faces of all those people we know fall for a mock tournament."

To the world it's the downfall of the Zaibatsu, but for Jin it's a dark victory to this war. He got what he wanted….

Lately, a petite Chinese girl wanders the horrors of the warring city surrounding her. After everything she's gone through with Jin, this isn't supposed to happen.

"Jin, why didn't you come to me for your problems with Heihachi and yourself?" Xiaoyu had a lot to mourn at the cost of this war.

Ling Xiaoyu was a very confused girl turning into an adult. Her life with Jin started as her being the princess and Jin being her knight in shining armor. Jin is everything a high school girl could have want for the prom. He means everything to her. It was Jin that made Xiaoyu confident in her abilities to fight. She joined the third Iron Fist Tournament to learn how to be a true marital artist with Jin. Unaware of Jin's own vengeance, she sees in him as her inspiration. She loved him.

Panda is one of the Zaibatsu's experiments, a gift from Heihachi for Xiaoyu because he knows she cares for Jin. But, Heihachi and Jin are now enemies. She's in the way of the conflict in the Mishima family because it's ruining Jin from the person he was.

"I know what he did was wrong, but even your cursed powers can be use for good…I wish can do something about this war, Panda," Xiaoyu sighed. Panda looked at her mistress in distress. To see Xiaoyu all negative is making the bear angry. Indeed an anger bear is bound to be a serious problem.

A couple of blocks away from Xiaoyu there's another girl, tomboyish by her looks. Xiaoyu's face shows a girl depressed, while Eleonor Klissen has the face of hatred. Leo's anger is understandable. A good mother been killed by one of the most ruthless men the world had known in ages. She knows Kazuya Mishima killed Emma Klissen. She doesn't have to be a detective to figure it out because Kazuya is the only evidence to her mother's death. A super cop like Lei Wulong might believe her because Lei Wulong also hates Kazuya Mishima.

"Pretend to be the hero demon. I know you're part of the reason why this war happened," Leo turns and sees a black limo heading her way towards the G Corporation building. He's here. Her suspected murder is here.

Kazuya gets out of his limo and look up at the glorious build of G Corporation Japan. It's his staging point for revival. He's been gone for more than 20 years and still the Devil wants his dues paid.

"Mishima Kazuya!"

He turns towards the first person who despises him for who he was and still is with the red eye of terror.

"So it's you, Leo…" Kazuya crosses his arms ready for whatever trash comes out of the mouth of those who misunderstand him and those who indeed hate him.

"You should have stayed dead…!" Leo scowled.

"I know," it's nothing new to Kazuya.

"Then why? Why did you do it? What have my mother done to spend her research with your evil presence!?" Leo called out his excuse.

"Did you come here just to argue with me about what your mother did before she died?" Kazuya gave an annoyed look at the daughter of the woman who isn't the problem with why the rest of G Corporation stabbed him in the back while storing all the information and genetic research of the "Devil Gene" with it.

"I think you tortured her before she died!" she accused.

"There are a lot of people being tortured. Look around you, those people suffering from a war unneeded," Kazuya turn away from her and prepare to walk his way into his building.

"You killed her and I'm going to bring you to justice!" Leo rage grew more intensified.

"What justice?" Kazuya frowned.

"Justice for an innocent life being lost!" she throw a left punch at the despicable looking red eye and Kazuya easily dodged it, but that's the first move she made.

_She wishes to be with her mother. So be it._

"_She doesn't know anything…what could I had done to find out the bastards plotting to betray me before realizing Emma was there?" Kazuya told Devil._

He doesn't have time for this girl's inciting behavior, but vengeance is understandable to Kazuya Mishima.

"Go back to her grave," Kazuya forced Leo's balance by giving an electrifying elbow thrust, the first warning of his power.

"You first!" She recovered quickly from the blow back.

"I've already visited. Do you still want to waste your life against the powers you'll never understand, girl?" Kazuya asked. He could have given her another warning. But, there are already too many deaths, why bring the daughter of Emma Klissen in it?

"….."

He turns back to his destination.

"I'll see you at the tournament!" with that Leo leaves to prepare for her vengeance.

"The tournament, eh. So, Jin now wants to toy along these people by holding a game. I know he's up to something. But, holding a 6th Iron Fist Tournament is speculation," Kazuya thought.

The war is winding down nowadays. He plays cat and mouse with Jin on the helicopter while he cruising on his motorcycle. Chuckling at those moments, it's a very father and son moment to him.

Why held a tournament when he's not going to participate in it? With that in question, he arrives at the elevator. There's much work to be done and the clean up crew are coming to incarnate the garbage his troublesome son threw at him. He already acknowledge Jin's prowess, but it's time to get the other half back from Jin. That is his objective.

Leo looks to be an interesting opponent, but her inexperience will lead to her demise if he decides to participate in the tournament because of her. He doesn't want to kill Emma's girl, but Leo demands answers to what is going on. Now he thinks about it, someone must deal with the tournament affairs. He has the right person for the job.

Too many deaths.

_Deaths are immensely emitted. Stop mourning that woman._

"_She didn't deserve to die," Kazuya grunted._

_You instigate the raid._

"_It was necessary!" Kazuya had control over the Devil influence, but Devil's voice is still in his head._

He's been visiting Emma's cemetery during the entire war to resolve an accident no one believes.

Kazuya Mishima is a misunderstanding guy. A guy still scarred by a terrible childhood that should never have happened. That girl reminds him of how angry he was with his father, how angry he knew everything that happened the day before he was thrown off that cliff. But that is another story.

He heads into the hallway of the top floor leading to his office. It's going to be a long night and tomorrow he'll wait for Jin's next move while assigning the only person he would trust with the task of entering the tournament. He knows Jin will never give up the Zaibatsu to anyone and rather continue messing around with it till Heihaichi returns to take back the throne. However, should the opportunity to take back the Zaibatsu apply, then it's optional for 'her' to take it when he's done with Jin and Hehachi.

A cheerful voice came when he entered his office.

"How many times are you going to keep visiting her grave when I know you didn't mean what you've done? It was going to happen any second. I know the kind of people who double cross you for their own interior motives. I've been betrayed too, Kazuya," Anna Williams is the last person who would want to betray him.

"Do you want to go with me next time?" Kazuya asked as he takes off his purple jacket and relief the stress of brooding hisself.

"Yes, only if you agree to have me bring my nephew. He has to know the truth about her death too?" Anna scantily presence is unusual for the common eye, but Kazuya has no problem with it. She's elegance, but they know each other since the first tournament. She didn't join Kazuya just to gloat at her looks. He has Bruce joining him to lead a private army, but Anna's occupation is something suitable only for her. No, she's not Nina. She never wanted to be what her sister became, but their rivalry gotten worse as she now sat erotically on the table.

"He'll never believe who his real father is," Kazuya words denied Anna's hopes of bringing Steve.

"I didn't know at first, but I thought you planned to put Nina in the cynotech. What happened? How did she get surgerically impregnate?" Anna crosses her arms with her breast firmly dominate her own personality.

"I was dead before such an idea like that occur. If I did it, you wouldn't be siding with me right now," Kazuya sat down on his chair now with the two of them accommodating.

"Oh hush. I wanted to be by your side since you beat Heihachi. Do you remember how it went? He nearly killed me trying to taunt you over your willingness to fight him after. I don't know what happened between you two, but when I wake up on my bed where Lee brought me back to my apartment, he told me, you threw that dirty bastard to the ravine," Anna smooth her hands moving near Kazuya's.

_I can't believe you had the nerve to allow that girl back into your life after that wretched Kazama._

"_Who cares, she never betrayed me. Now stop involving yourself in my private affairs with people and wait until we confront Jin," Kazuya urged._

"Kazuya"

He's still looking at Anna's face while his thoughts are deeply conflicted with Devil. If only Anna can see spirits…

"I still remember, Anna. And thanks, because of you, I won," Kazuya gave his trademark satisfying face of victory.

_We! It was you and I, this woman doesn't know anything about your…_

"_My what?" Kazuya dared Devil to reveal it._

…_._

"There's so much I wanted to talk to you about since you were dead…." Anna sighed.

"I have time, Anna. Tomorrow, I'll be giving you a very important task," Kazuya is now about to reveal his assignment for Anna.

"Do you want to talk about it now? I mean…about…," Anna don't know if it is the right time to tell Kazuya about Jun. It's the central point to Jin Kazama becoming an instable person. She was in the cyno sleep because of Nina, but was unaware of Kazuya ever having a relationship with a woman, one such woman she fought before the child was born.

"If it's about being a burden with me, that's nothing of concern. As long as your flirtatious antics aren't an act of betrayal. I expect your usefulness at gathering information, I know you're best at going inside while Bruce goes outside," Kazuya serious tone is always her favorite part about him. Serious, stoic, and intimidating is the traits of Kazuya Mishima. Just like her sister…

"So, what do you want me to do right now?" Anna got off the table and stood with her left hand on her hips and her face changing that to a kunoichi awaiting her master's command.

"Nothing," Kazuya put his legs on the table and fold both of his hands on the back of his head resting.

"That's boring…" Anna waved her hand.

"It's boring that Jin isn't revealing his true goal. This war is already boring me to death," Kazuya said.

"I thought you want to take over the world," Anna cocked her eyebrow thinking of what Kazuya's true motives are.

_Now she's talking in my language._

"…_.."_

"I have patient woman. It's a big showdown for the fate of the Mishima clan," Kazuya put a bad ass smile.

"If only I were a Mishima…" She turns away from Kazuya and heads out toward the door.

"You can spend the night here," Kazuya offered.

"No, I don't want to…annoy you. So please, let me have my own privacy," Anna thankfully declined and prepares to leave.

"Hm" She was the youngest participant in the first tournament….that was a milestone accomplishment till Jin's 'girlfriend' became the youngest in the third tournament.

He's alone now. Like it always has been in his life, alone.


	2. The Greatest Rivals

Disclaimer: Tekken owned by Namco and made by Katsuhiro Harada.

Heart of Iron

Chapter 2: The Greatest Rivals

* * *

He was robbed of everything. His fans, his students, his dojo, his financial aid, and anything a hot blooded blonde burning heart left extinguished.

Paul Phoenix was once one of the most all rounded martial artists in the world. He was taught Judo which spans his interest in Japanese culture. But, his simple mindness questions his understanding of it. Add a mix of Kung Fu and Marshall's Jeet Kune Do; he made a fighting style of his own. He is the master of the HOTTEST move in the universe, Phoenix Smasher.

He got robbed of everything….

"Hey, Paul," Marshall waved at his long time friend since the first tournament.

"Hey…" Paul gave a slight smile.

"You're not going to believe this, but on my way home from work, the news of a sixth Iron Fist Tournament is being announce," Marshall told him.

"There's going to be a sixth tournament during the war?" Paul looked puzzled by the sudden need of a tournament in a world in chaos.

"I'm with you. Something definitely not right about this tournament. Whatever Jin up to, I don't think a lot of fighters will join it because of all the lives being suffered right now," Law nodded.

"What about Kazuya?" Paul thought.

"Still, I want to join the 6th tournament to test my limits. We're getting old here and there are more newbies showing up since that Rochefort girl and Feng Wei in the 5th tournament," Law waste no time to prepare for it.

"What about Kazuya?" Paul left in deep thought on the man who is supposed to be his rival.

"Paul?"

"I never had the chance to fight Kazuya in the 5th tournament because he wasn't there and Kuma's ever dull presence is making me lose interest in fighting. At least, the 5th tournament wasn't rigged," Paul sighed as his friend continues calling his name.

"PAUL!"

"Hmm?" Paul put his attention to his friend and leave the bad history of Tekken's rigged cardings. He is the only one to believe the tournament was rigged.

"Why don't we come up with a plan of winning this year's Iron Fist Tournament?" Law suggested.

"I am not sure. Wellll…," He picks on his ear humming on the thought of a plan.

"We can form a team as either one of us advancing further into the tournament. It'll increase our chances of collecting the prize money," Marshall then gave the details of his divide and conquer method to strengthen their position in the bracket.

"So, if I lose and you advance, then you will share the prize for me?" Paul finally hit the jackpot.

"Well guessed, old friend. Now we need to find another competitor who will join our team," Marshall then went to his training room to don his fighting outfit for the next tournament.

"A third guy huh," Paul said.

It's been years since the Iron Fist tournament became a major part of his life. Paul Phoenix, a man struggling back into the life of becoming a true martial artist.

At the resistance HQ…

Jin once again escapes from his grasp. He was close, very close if not for that android reprogrammed from safety mode into full active mode. He and Lars were fighting a deadly robo girl with chain saws and her head.

What the hell has Jin taken him for to fight such a thing and not come face to face with him? He grunt his teeth and made a frustrating noise. They were close and now they seized the Zaibatsu tower without the capture of Jin Kazama.

"Kazama…!" Hworang growled loudly.

"Hey we'll get him again. You did a great job for us, Hworang," Lei patted on Hworang's back. Their CSI budding worked out this time.

"Yeah and what about him? He wrecked that robot who he has feelings for," Hworang pointed at Lars who is with Chaolan as they take Alisa's parts into Violet Industries.

Lars should have known he's being used by Jin to monitor his activities and finding out his identity after getting his memories back. The discovery of Alisa in the lab was not by accident, but it's been arranged.

"Will you fix her, Lee?" Lars questioned Lee's expertise on biotech and machinery.

"Most certainly I can reconstruct her parts as she's based on an existing model Dr. Bosconovitch did," Lee ordered his employees to escort Alisa into the truck.

Lars gazes at the face of the android. She looks immobilized like a marionette sealing her free will. Lars tried to make Alisa more into just a killer machine made to assimilate his half brother Kazuya.

He gave her free will.

"Come on, unless you decide to continue pursuing Jin. He's far out of our reach," Lee said.

On contrary, Raven is tracking Jin in his place. Jin used the war to drawn much needed negativity and the world's distortion to bring a being known as Azazel. He felt for it by using his feelings for Alisa and his distort with Heihachi. He never seen Jin being so selfish, so manipulative towards others. Then again, he lost his memories of the old Jin Kazama whom he sparred as a boy before becoming a subject to his father's schemes.

"Ok, but I'm planning to catch up with Jin soon," Lars joined the tech genius known as Lee Chaolan. It's the first time in a long time he has a good family moment with an adopted brother. Should have this light moment in the darkness of his past, it is something Tougou wanted.

"So this is the new guy, right?" Lei and Hworang been watching Lars conversation with Chaolan while under suspicion of the rebel leader's identity.

"Yeah, presumably another Mishima…" Hworang sighed. The name of Mishima is taboo to Wulong.

"I'll be keeping my eye on him in the future. Today he just saved this city from the Zaibatsu influence," Lei crossed his arms and the two watched the truck leaving the crime scene. Several resistance and law enforcement officers are investigating the Zaibatsu. If Heihachi were here, he will force them out of his now fallen empire.

"Man, it's been an entire year with the entire world against Kazama. What is up with him and who the hell is Azazel? Maybe I should go to Master Baek and fill him in on all kinds of crazies happened today," Hworang had a rough night yesterday leading to the hours fighting Zaibatsu in the lower levels and on the elevator. Let's not forget, a killer machine called NANCY, if it weren't for Raven coming to their aid. It was a LONG night….

More un-Jin like things awaits Hworang in the future.

The morning sun peaked and in the house of Kazama Asuka, it is peaceful. The war coming to a close and her bat crazed cousin might possibly get captured by the authorities. She barely has any affection for the cousin she now despises. If only her auntie were alive….

"If my aunt were still alive, what would she do with Jin?" Asuka wondered.

Then a doorbell can be heard. Who is it at this hour?

She hurried to the front door and open it. Standing there is the blonde long haired girl posing her dandy appearance as the rich heiress to the ancient Rochefort family. Her bored expression could tell she's been waiting for Asuka to show up this morning.

"What do you want? If it's another fight can we wait until another Iron Fist Tournament," Asuka gave a priceless expression.

"That's what I came here for. Did you watch the news this morning?" Lili asked.

"No, I've been busy solving an important 'family' issue. What's up?" Asuka crossed her arms to fill herself in on Lili's conversation.

"I, of the Rochefort family now will reveal you the most pleasing news of the announcement; The 6th Iron Fist Tournament will be held this year!" Lili's charismatic personality is an annoyance to Asuka.

"A 6th Iron Fist Tournament, why the hell not? Jin left the world in chaos and now he's asking the people he's pissing off the most to join in that tournament," Asuka shook her head ridiculed.

"Now, shall we have our rematch Miss Kazama or are you going to feign participating?" Lili demanded.

"Why?" Asuka blinked.

"This time, it's personal. Your pretty boy cousin has taken over my father's oil fields. I have no idea why he's doing this, but I will not have it with a Kazama intruding a property of the Rochefort!" Lili explained.

"Annnnd what does this have to do with me? If you're looking for a fight, then go in that tournament and fight Jin. That is if you have it in you to beat a Kazama, cuz you can never beat me," Asuka shut the door in front of Lili's face as sign of refusal to offer her rematch.

"What the? Good heavens! Kazama. KAZAMA ASUKA, I DEMAND MY REMATCH NOW!" Lili hurls her fist at the door in a fit.

Asuka slides down the floor embarrassed by the sudden outrage going on. Why did her cousin take property from another family? What is it between her clan and the Rochefort? Had her aunt fought a Rochefort? Maybe, just maybe she'll enter the 6th Iron Fist Tournament and find out Jin's intentions.

It'll be noon time as the sun radiant the building of G Corporation Japan. Inside the building is, but fragments of darkness. Kazuya had not taken a shower, nor needed one because he's still busy, busy waiting to learn of Jin's true goals. Bruce has informed him that the Zaibatsu is being under investigation by the authorities.

Jin intends to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu within by using it as a dictatorial state and lure the nations against it. The UN will be there. What else? His father, heh.

"Heh…just imagine what kind of reaction my father will have," Kazuya thought.

Heihachi Mishima is alive. Oh yes, his father is alive. Still waiting for the day he'll put an end to the man who started it all for good. But, it's not time yet. Not yet….

Although, it'll be a pity to lose the Mishima Zaibatsu, so he's now about to give Anna the most important task of this war. How long has it been since he met her?

Down the main halls of the first floor, Anna wore her black attire with her skirt designed extremely clad. She STILL wore black lace stockings and heels. The men staring at her became the incident to her arrival. She continues walking to the informatory desk to report Kazuya to her. The dress lacks complexity. That's because it doesn't represent her. She's wearing this for cheap. Later on, she'll be back into her red thread of fate.

"I look less a fighter in this attire, but today is business. Does this wear bother Kazy? Ah, I'm so nervous," She giggled. Dancing her way onto the elevator, people often see her act alittle childish because she's not the very serious type.

While waiting to reach her destination at the top floor, she thought about Nina nearly trying to kill her on the last tournament. She never changed. Her older sister doesn't want any affection for Steve as she knew he was a test subject, but he's still her son. Nina's way of life devoted to killing continues to become the central point of why Anna wants to end her sister's life as an assassin. It's bad enough 22 years ago, she went to the tournament without her mother's consent and her father didn't know she was also there behind Nina. But, Nina found out and all hell broke loose. Anna botched her sister's attempt at assassinating Heihachi….

"No good memories to think about. Everything's one huge nutjob and the rest is history," Anna sighed.

Anna Williams, Nina's 'Foolish Little Sister'.

She wanted to prove to her sister. She sought acknowledgement at the first tournament only to end up blowing her sister's cover. They soon had it out at the apartment after the tournament.

She botched the assassination attempt at Heihachi Mishima. She was the last opponent before Kazuya fought and beaten his father.

Every Iron Fist Tournament, she's been following her sister. But, she'll never forget the first tournament and the death of their father. That started the Williams sisters' rivalry.

Now she's thinking about getting her life back together. Kazuya Mishima is alive. Resurrected even. She's so happy to work with Kazuya again. But, her intentions have always been the lookout for her older sister.

Elevator door opens and she proceed towards her master, her prince, no her King of Iron Fist. But, alas, she is not his queen…

Before the door opens, she overheard Kazuya talking to hisself. That means, she must have come too early to not annoy him, but to her curiosity, she dared to listen to him.

_You're putting too much confident in that woman. She doesn't have the slightest idea what we're up to. She's just a brat outside her slutty appearance._

"_If you don't like it, you can leave my mind and try going into Jin's that is if you can overpower his will," Kazuya said._

"His mind," Anna whispered. Now that explains why Kazuya's abruptly starts to sound cruelly annoyed at anyone if they are interrupting his privacy.

_She's listening to us…._

"_I'm expecting her to. Now, I have business with Williams…" before Kazuya finish, Devil erupts._

_She's weak! Her presence is of cowardly and non serious! Are we giving the fate of the Zaibatsu to a foolish woman!? First, the Kazama woman whom you felt in love and tried to weaken my presence in you leaving you into your demise!_

"_That's Jun Kazama, we're talking about Anna Williams, an ordinary woman…" just as Kazuya put it in his mouth that Anna overhead it…_

Anna thrust both hands at the door opening it by force to put Kazuya's mind off on Devil and put his surprising attention at Anna.

"I've been waiting," Kazuya crossed his arms.

"Yes, I overheard you muttering about an 'ordinary' woman and then I can't help, but come in here and know who it is you're talking about," Anna crossed her arms looking deadly curious and she's not pleased with it.

"She's giving me the look…" Kazuya thought.

"Who is this 'ordinary woman'?" Anna wondered in annoyed.

"It's nothing, are you ready for your assignment?" Kazuya clears his throat and prepares gives her the invitation to the 6th Iron Fist Tournament.

"Kazy, who is it? There are many 'ordinary women', but I'm clearly not one of them. My sexual appeal aside, my mother was one of the best…." Anna sighed.

"And that's why we're about to test that theory. I'm giving you this invitation to the 6th Iron Fist Tournament," Kazuya gave her the envelope and she took it of interest.

"You're not going?" Anna stared at him.

"Nope, I know Jin will not enter the tournament, but there's a possibility that your sister might go in. He's trying to slow me down, but his intentions with the Zaibatsu are clear. He's leaving it to rot and I don't know where he'll go or what his true goal is until I get more information from Bruce. He's cleaning up Jin's mess while the authorities aren't giving us access into the Zaibatsu. We have to win it," Kazuya explained.

"Kazuya….only a Mishima wins the King of Iron Fist…" Anna shook her head in dismay.

"I'm thinking of changing that in the future…." Kazuya closed his eyes.

"You do know, that tournament been rigged for years," Anna uttered.

"That's my father," Kazuya smirked.

"And would you let Paul win it this time?" Anna questioned.

"Paul won't come…" Kazuya sighed.

"Excuse me? That idiot always brags about becoming the 'Strongest in the Universe'!" Anna can't believe she's hearing this.

"He will not enter the next tournament if I don't show up. I wasn't in the 5th tournament because I've been hell bend on searching the bastards that betrayed me," Kazuya said.

"If your predictions are wrong?" Anna tapped her finger guessing the mind of Kazuya Mishima.

"I assure you, he'll walk. Jin's rival won't go in it either since I believe he already confronted Jin earlier," Kazuya said.

"Hworang a real threat," Anna added.

"And so is Paul. I give a lot of credit to a guy this defiance to challenge me unlike that girl earlier…" Kazuya turns around to look out the window now thinking about Leo's challenge.

"Your secret admiration with Paul really surprises me…" Anna then sat on his desk wanting to free show all her vixen appearance to Kazuya.

"He's strong. I give him that a lot. It was my father that left Paul into the mediocrity against his experiment, Kuma, all the time…. Father been testing Paul because he feared another non Mishima as strong as a Mishima," Kazuya added.

"Yeah….that makes sense," Anna shrugged.

"So be there and do me another favor," Kazuya gives her a picture of Leo Klissen.

"This girl, I know she'll be joining the tournament looking for you," Anna scanned the photo with a sympathy look.

"I hope you will challenge this girl for me," Kazuya stood up and left his desk to do something.

"…."

"See if you can talk some sense into her, please…" Kazuya left to his bedroom leaving Anna looking at the photo of Doctor Emma Klissen and Leo.

Revenge, Anna knows more than anyone besides Kazuya. Revenge, it's the drama within the Iron Fist Tournament.


	3. Jin Kazama

Disclaimer: Tekken's characters are from Namco.

Heart of Iron

Chapter 3: Jin Kazama

* * *

Dark skies groom on the air fields of the Zaibatsu's Compound west of the bank. This is the only non resistance occupied territory remain for Jin's forces. He'll be leaving this base to his pursuers once all his arrangements are met.

"The last trace of Heihachi's empire, there will be nothing left for the Mishima fortune," Jin said.

"There are still a few facilities outside the country controlled by Heihachi," Nina gave Jin the list of shareholders.

"Those will be leased to my buyers. Whatever left of the Zaibatsu in the rest of the world, it'll be no more. I'm planning to create my own foundation in the future," Jin checked the documents to verify all the Mishima Zaibatsu shareholders.

While checking on the documents, he senses the presence of Eddy Gordo. He sternly glare one eye at his unlikely assistance. The dark skinned capoeira prodigal slowly engage tense eye contact with the man he shouldn't have relay on the fate of his master's life.

Eddy crosses his arms waiting for Jin to bring up his neglecting for the cure to his master's illness.

"What?" Jin coldy looked back into the documents to finalize the shares.

Eddy sighed and said, "You know what."

"Can you wait alittle longer?" Jin asked.

"How long? Until we kill Kazuya or get ourselves into the custody of the feds?!" Eddy's frustration became apparent to Jin, but he understands how important Eddy's master is.

"The federals won't get anything out of us, so you shouldn't worry about that. Just stick to the initiative, Gordo," Jin said.

"Look man, we're losing and I don't want to bring myself down by your crazy reception with the entire world. Just give me the damn cure so we both have our demands!" Eddy about the throw a fit at Jin until the head of Mishima Zaibatsu put the shares into the folder and turn face to face with his dissatisfying employee.

"You did well to maintain discipline with the Tekken Force, Eddy. Now, as I said before, we're almost done. With the war dying out, it's about time I set the ultimatum. You don't have to come with us, but my medical researchers will contact you when the cure is complete," Jin could take all the heat on his advisories and former friends and Eddy is no expectation.

"What kind of ultimatum you're scheming?" Eddy shook his head gritting his teeth.

"It's not a scheme, it's our real objective. Kazuya Mishima and G Corporation is one part of the reason with this war, the other we're facing is a greater threat," Jin Kazama explained.

"So, you set us all up with this war?! Man, I knew you're so screwed up! This is supposed to be about our revenge on Mishima!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm sorry…" Jin uncharatistic apology left the argument in stumbles.

"You'll be damn sorry if something happens to my master when I get back to the hospital!" with that Eddy stormed out of the room preparing to leave the base.

Jin takes a seat and thought long and hard about everything he held accountable for the lives that are about to be lost. It's the ultimate price to awaken the ultimate evil, Azazel.

"Even if you tell him the truth about your real goal, he'll blame you for his master's life," Nina sat down on the chair in front of Jin's desk.

"And nobody cares about my mother's life at the hands of Orge," Jin scoffed.

"Are you sure about that?" Nina barely knows much about Jun Kazama except she was a participant of the 2nd Iron Fist Tournament. Jun isn't on her list of targets, but judging by the value of such a female individual, more importantly, Jin's mother, she assume Jun a much stronger woman on par with.

"You barely met her," Jin gave a weak smile at his companion.

"She wasn't my opponent, but I saw her presence very orthodoxy," Nina in all honesty, shed some honor to his mother.

"She was, huh? So pure, so calm, and perfect…" Jin folds both of his hands on the back of his head and relaxed.

"You care about your mother this much?" Nina wondered.

"Who wouldn't? She's the perfect mother I could have," Jin said.

"Well, not my mother…" Nina thought quietly.

Nina rarely thought about her mother. She was the reason her father quit the life of an assassin…..

Although, Nina became a mother against her own will, she has no affection for Steve. She never wanted children, but the meddling of her sister brought a few awkward moments meeting the son who doesn't know the truth about his real father. Steve is what Jin could have become.

Paul, that annoying fool, is acting father to the son she don't want. What kind of father would Nina want for her child that isn't suitable to her preferred lifestyle? Paul can be so amusing, but he is not her type. Too bad, Steve likes the guy a lot and it disgust her.

"You talked a lot about your father to me, Nina," Jin voice brought Nina back into reality.

"He's the best there is at what he do. What I do is far surpassable if he hadn't quit," Nina grinned.

"Some admiration for a living legend," Jin chuckled.

"Like your mother right?" Nina presumed.

Richard Williams was the world's most dangerous man. His well known killing arts has accomplished all of his blood contracts in several occasions.

"My mother never killed anyone," Jin nodded.

"My father killed a lot of people before he reformed. It's strange that we've both been raised under different philosophies," Nina crossed her legs complimented.

"Doesn't mean we can't be socially acquainting outside of…business," Jin shrugged and then he got up and walked towards the small cooler to take out some cold beverage for the two of them.

Nina gave Jin a gullible look. She's not very talkative with anyone. Jin is an expectation because he's her current client and to a lesser extent, her boss for the Mishima Zaibatsu that's about to be bought by shareholders.

"That tournament, the minx will think I'm entering it," Nina said abruptly.

"And what if she did?" Jin questioned Nina's reasons about her sister's persistent.

"She's wasting her time following me to the ends of this hopeless world. All Anna do is bothering my work ethnic because I choose this path and now she wants revenge just because I gave her a warning after remembering how much she screws with me. The next time we cross paths, she will die. I'm not holding back on her because of mother, I don't care, not the slightest affection for my mother because Richard Williams could have taught Anna more of what I know in the art of killing than living the peaceful doctrine," Nina grimly answered.

"After you've been controlled by Ogre, you remember your sister is an annoyance, haha," Jin gave Nina a beer while drank his bottle and remind the person he's been trying to get her out of his life.

"That's all I could remember as the fondness of memories, the rest is those enlighten days with, father," Nina finished talking and drank her beer.

"It's good to not have a brother. I can't imagine my life with a sibling this annoying and persistent. Asuka aside, having a brother to complete with this god awful blood curse is the worst possible way of living," Jin sighed.

At least, Kazuya doesn't know that Lars is his half brother yet. Extending the Mishima bloodline will bring more problems to Jin. He has to end this after he gets rid of the curse. Frankly, there's no love for Mishima Kazuya. Compare to him, Kazuya don't deserve a peaceful life. He doesn't deserve the love of his mother either. How could that man be his father? How could the devil gene be passed on to him?

He'll erase the last trace of his blood ties with Kazuya once he gets to Egypt to complete his plan. After Kazuya, it's Heihahchi. He's still out there, alive of course. It takes all his struggles to keep the curse from completely consuming him. Because of his mother's blood, he has not completely become the monster yet.

"Talking with you makes me feel exquisite, Nina. Now I understand," Jin said.

"You have no regrets making those tough choices. There are going to be those kinds of choices because life has never been fair as long as chaos exist," Nina finished her bottle and prepares to leave Jin some time alone.

"I could never have a happy family life because power is everything," Jin groaned.

"Eddy is right about one thing, you're messed up and so am I," Nina teased.

Jin shakes his bottle toying it and thinks about what he and Nina said. She left his office to run some errands for the Egyptian trip. His mind shifted into the one person who always following him, the girl Ling Xiaoyu.

"Hm," Jin stressed the person whose closes to him after his mother. He could not get Xiaoyu to come to her sense. Her plea to Jin that she could 'save' him from his own darkness, but the foolish girl had backed Heihachi.

"What good is left of that old bastard, Xiaoyu…?" Jin said to himself.

Heihachi Mishima was the man who awakens his devil gene. He was the man who taught him everything he knows about the Mishima Ryu Karate. Jin remembers the moment shortly after he defeated Orge. Why did his mother advise him to flee to Heihachi? He blames Heihachi for his mother's dissonance, his curse, and God knows what else that man had done before he was born.

The more he thinks about the past, the gloomier he would get in his room alone. For now, time is essence to complete his goal.

One more thing, "Did my mother love Kazuya because he's powerful enough to own her? There are other good men that could have been the love of her life and I could have lived happily without beaten up a father, grandfather, and greatgrand father over this stupid Mishima Zaibatsu."

His mother's relationship will never be clear to him. She's dead, he believed. Gone from the light he once fought for. If only Nina can talk to him about 'love'. It has always been Xiaoyu.

He finished his bottle and got up. Time is essence and the final stages of his crusade are approaching. He don his long black coat and put on his shades. The only thing good about this cursed blood is being a badass. Nothing more, nothing less.

It's a fine afternoon at the park where Xiaoyu wander thoughtlessly. There are barely any children coming here because of Jin's war. She heard the good news from Hworang that the resistance forces and jointed world authorities have seized the Zaibatsu tower. However, Jin left the building leaving her trail cold once again.

"You know what Panda, I think we should leave Japan," Xiao frowned when she said.

Panda wonder why all of sudden. It's her graduation year and she can't just leave it behind over searching Jin Kazama.

(No, you're getting graduated from Mishima Polytechnic!)

"How can I live to graduate alone without Jin? I have Miharu, Asuka, and Lili in the same school," Xiaoyu winced.

She resumes walking towards the park looking down on herself until…

BUMP!

"Ouch, watch where you're going you idiot!"

She got herself knocked down with a confused look from Panda. Who did she get bumped into?

"Um, sorry! I'm very clumsy with myself. Today isn't a good day for me," Xiaoyu checked out the girl who appeared to be foreign with short hair and looks that mistaken for a boy.

"You were saying?!" Leo got up furious with the raven haired girl on bangs.

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here in Japan? The akihabara district is at uptown," Xiaoyu nervously pointed the direction to the place where most foreigners settled.

"I lived here a few years ago…." Leo gave an annoyed look at her adversary.

"Oh, my bad. My name is Ling Xiaoyu and this is Panda," Xiaoyu greeted.

"Save your greetings, I don't think I want to get along with you," Leo coldly pushed the girl away.

"Why? I'm the nicest person around here," Xiaoyu crossed her arms not buying the blonde girl's rudeness.

"Whatever, I have to train myself for the King of Iron Fist tournament," Leo walked through Xiaoyu until the latter heard the mention of a 6th Iron Fist tournament.

"There's going to be a 6th Iron Fist Tournament?! That's it! This is my only chance to get to Jin Kazama," Xiaoyu said surprised.

"You know Jin Kazama?!" Leo turns around face Xiaoyu with interest.

"Who doesn't? He's was never a cruel warmonger since we were together in the 3rd Iron Fist tournament with Hworang and Eddy," Xiaoyu said.

"Doesn't matter, those who purge innocent lives, must pay!" Leo scowled.

"….."

"I'm entering the tournament to reveal all of Mishima's crimes for the death of my mother," Leo unveiled.

"Your mother?" Xiaoyu taken aback by what she mean about the death of her mother.

"My name is Eleonor Klissen. Doctor Emma Klissen is my mother and ever since they taken her to do those petty experiments, it cost her life…." Leo introduced herself.

Suddenly Panda heard the name as she growl softly.

(I've heard of her. She's the reason I'm being made into a hybrid thinking Panda)

"You know her too, Panda?" Xiaoyu look surprised by Panda's response.

"That animal is one of the experiments my mother knew about," Leo confirmed.

"She was a gift to me from Heihachi," Xiaoyu said.

"Heihachi Mishima…" Leo muttered.

"You said you're participating the King of Iron Fist tournament. I'm going with you, Jin has to be there," Xiaoyu said.

Leo faced away from Xiaoyu, this is supposed to be her lone quest for vengeance and having this obnoxious girl with her feels awkward.

"Alright, but don't get in my way," Leo walked pass Xiaoyu leaving her to decide to follow or meet up with her at the arena.

"Panda, we're going to the Iron Fist to search for Jin there. I better get changed first and meet Leo there," Xiaoyu said and Panda shrugged.

(You barely entered the 5th tournament didn't fight.)

"I'll have to fight my matches this time," Xiaoyu nodded.

"Hey!"

Xiaoyu turn back to the direction Leo passed by.

"Just wanted to let you know if one of your opponents happen to be Kazuya Mishima," then Leo turns back facing away from Xiaoyu with a dark look. "He's mine."

So much hatred for the Mishimas caused people like Leo into the darkness of their hearts. Jin Kazama is no different. To Xiaoyu, she hopes Jin didn't cause someone to deeply hate him.

Meanwhile a certain Brunette has been watching the two girls at the park. She trailed Leo, but surprisingly saw Xiaoyu there too. Those girls will be joining the tournament.

"Now this is going to be soo much fun," Anna gave a satisfying grin.


	4. Honor and Ambition

Disclaimer: Tekken owned by Namco and Harada.

A/N: Thanks to those who read my first Tekken fic.

Healer of Hades- Paul has been on par with them, since he had very intense training and his fist can form ki into flames. Since he's so threaten, there's a reason why Kuma was experimented by Heihachi for his training method to use him in case the draw between Paul and Kazuya happened again. Mishimas didn't like anything in the way of the blood feud. And it's not just Paul on par with Kaz. =) Mishima's true potential is their lighting fist. I think Harada is taking the whole Kuma drama with Paul too much, but I hope Paul can get back to his rivalry with Kazuya like Jin and Hworang.

Heart of Iron

Chapter 4: Honor and Ambition

* * *

When Wang Jinrei was young, Jinpachi Mishima became acquainting with him and studied the ancient martial arts in China. Back then, the relations between China and Japan had been less amicable due to the 2nd World War. Wang Jinrei took an interest in Kung Fu ever since the legendary martial artists of old like Yipman, Huo Yuanjin, the 5 great Shaolin founders, brought innovation to hand to hand combat.

"That was the golden age of the last century…" Jinrei sighed.

Martial arts have furnished throughout the world, but those who inherited the secrets don't like the foreigners knowing them. Wang on the other hand, told Jinpachi the secrets. In exchange, Jinpachi told him a secret so dark that wuxia could be myth busted. From here, he learned of the Mishima clan's dark curse that rarely happens on each generation of the Mishima linage. The 'devil gene' was a samurai legend long before the Heike/Genji samurai. Any man or woman relate to the Mishima clan will happen to get the curse and possibly inherit it to their offspring. Such a curse gives them immeasurable fighting strength beyond human comparison, but it comes with a cost, it loses your humanity.

"_Because of this curse my kin been outcasted," Jinpachi said on Wang's flashback._

_Jinrei nodded sadly. Jinpachi's fighting prowess he witness was terrifying, but they had been equals in their prime. For several years, they made contact with each other and the relations between China and Japan had changed._

Today, the Mishima clan is still an outcast towards mankind civilization as Jin starts a war with them. Jin finished off a possessed Jinpachi since he was revived by the vengenceful spirit of devil. So late to find a way to free him, Wang can only mourn. He entered the first Iron Fist Tournament to bring honor back to the clan, but Heihachi, although defeated in the first tournament, still held the reins of the Mishima legacy. The greed and power thirst of the Tiger continue to use illegal researches in order to possess the "Devil Gene". Jin was the last hope of Wang's pleads until even Jin started to have the same cursed hatred that started with Kazuya.

"So, it's inevitable. The curse itself begins to destroy the Mishima within…." Wang thought.

Maybe it was a mistake to allow Jun to free Kazuya from the curse. But, he didn't expect Jun and Kazuya to fall in love. His granddaughter is understandable, but Jun is a serious question. Wulong does not want to believe what Jun had done was out of love, he pity Lei as the man was in love before fate twisted the binding of Jun's purity against the Mishima curse.

"_Even if I have to sacrifice this body to save the lives of the people from wicked spiritual forces," Jun confrontation in the 2__nd__ tournament came back into Wang's mind._

"No…it wasn't love. Kazuya hadn't learned to care about others that's why Jun was needed," Jinrei said.

It was tough for Lei, but to Jinrei it paid off….until Heihachi killed Kazuya. Heaven would cry as their efforts almost succeed. The hatred grew because Heihachi made it grew stronger in Kazuya.

Lei came back to visit Jinrei in a place distant from the warzone. He's eating while reviewing all protocols from the battle against the Zaibatsu. He'll soon try to warrant G Corporation.

"Hm, Wulong…" Wang wanted to talk it over with Lei about Kazuya before he takes action.

"Sifu, if it's about Jun. I'm not mad about Jin being her son anymore," Lei cut him off before Wang continue talking.

"It's not about Jin, it's Kazuya," Jinrei shook his head slowly.

"Kazuya must pay for his crimes, sifu," Wulong had a very busy year jointing with the Interpol, the CIA, the world's military forces, and Baek Doo San.

"Sigh, you used to be every child role model, cracking jokes, and always tender. Now you revert back to 20 years ago," Jinrei sighed.

"This operation is too serious for me to laid back. I could have brought him down 20 years ago along with that organization. Now we hold the Zaibatsu under investigation, all that's left is bring down Kazuya," Wulong said.

"Compare Marshall, you still need to improve yourself instead of relying on priorities from the world authorities that don't even understand the powers they're up against. You have no changed, Wulong," Jinrei gave a stern look at the man he once viewed as a potential hope.

"Then, why did Kazuya bring the world into this!" Wulong glared.

"It was Devil, not Kazuya," Jinrei explained.

"Haha…bring up superstitious religion will never make sense of that man I'm about to charge him," Wulong scoffed.

"…."

"I can see why he no longer cares about Jun, just by watching a bastard father going to war against the son that never should have exist," Wulong continued.

"Jin has a proportion of Devil's essence, Wulong. You should know by now, the "Devil Gene" exist," Jinrei said.

"Whether it exist or not, they harmed innocent people. So far, we drove Jin out of the Zaibatsu and now Kazuya next," Wulong finished his dinner and prepares to head back to HQ tonight.

"I don't think Jin cares about the Zaibatsu. There's something else at work behind this pointless war," Jinrei paced back and forth slowly thinking about what Jin's true motivation lies.

"More crazy superstitious….." Wulong sighed.

"You can't defeat them if you can't believe their power, Lei. I warn you to not endanger yourself beyond your limits," Jinrei warned.

"If he hadn't taken Jun away from me, then I might understand!" Lei enticed his elder with fury.

"Jun went to Kazuya by her own free will. Kazuya hadn't completely understood why Jun came to save him…." Jinrei refuted.

"Why? Did she ask that bastard permission to conceive her child into that evil clan?" Wulong argued.

"That happened unexpectedly," as difficult it is to explain what happened between Kazuya and Jun, it was the only answer Wang can give.

"Tch, I should have been there…he had done the unforgivable," Wulong cursed.

"He or the woman you sought to love? Lei, the situation is beyond your understanding. Jun is no ordinary woman. Standing in the way of her may change how she sees you. Your perspective of Kazuya will further incite her," Jinrei looked into the night sky thinking if Xiaoyu had been on that situation with Jin.

"She's gone…." Wulong muttered.

"I don't believe she was dead. Jin thought his mother was killed by Orge, but I know Jun better than you, Lei. Please, do not pursue Kazuya," Jinrei wanted Wulong to understand.

"I should have been there, sifu…." With that Lei Wulong carried out his duty as a Resistance leader.

Master Wang Jinrei has lived through a new generation in struggle for resilience. Lei Wulong is like a son to him, but the man isn't defending honor, he's destroying hisself over his agony for Jun Kazama. Deep inside that virtuous heart of Lei is a bitter hatred for Kazuya over a woman.

Jinrei shook his head distraught about Lei's beliefs, if only he were more understanding to the ancient secrets of martial arts, like Jun Kazama and Jinpachi Mishima.

Later in the middle of the night, a Russian militant reached out for his supervisor at the harbor. His supervisor is none other than Sergei Dragunov.

"What's the situation comrade?" Dragunov spend the entire war analyzing Jin Kazama's movements.

"The Mishima Tekken Force has stationed themselves in an unoccupied compound. But, it appears, they're abandoning it," the soldier informed him.

"And where will they go next?" Dragunov knew Jin was up to something.

"Egypt," the soldier answered.

They're in his field of expertise now. Russia had long tried to revive the once unified Soviet Union, the Afghanistan rebellion had started to cripple the once Slavic Empire. Then Ukraine, that empire had lost its unity. Now all Russian has is to preserve its military power. He can give his country the most powerful secret they wanted.

Sergei tapped his stick and head for the briefing room. He's going to set his trap on Jin Kazama and take him for experiment on the long abandoned 'Devil Gene' project that started with Kazuya Mishima before he escaped more than 20 years ago. They don't call Sergei Dragunov 'The Angel of Death' for nothing.

Back in the G Corporation territory, the Millennium Tower dominates over its surroundings.

Kazuya Mishima had been checking his laptop on the latest information from Bruce about Jin's goal to summon this Azazel.

"Hell, Jin staged a war to bring 'hell'," Kazuya's infamous evil smirk never leave its mark for satisfaction of power. Now, things are getting interesting. That tournament is a ruse, but he wants Anna to enter the tournament in case they can secure the Zaibatsu Jin's giving up.

Bruce was on the phone, "Yeah that sums it up. War is hell and to bring hell on earth you start a war."

"He does know there's an entire world after him. Nobody knows who this Azazel is, so we now have the advantage of surprise. It's amusing isn't it, old friend?" Kazuya said.

"You tell me, your old man done the same thing with Orge," Bruce told him back.

"Yeah, that's what power is. The ancient texts in Hebrew are fascinating. To think such a thing exists and have a power comparable to my birth right," Kazuya nodded.

"There's one more thing, it's about your betrayers. I spotted a strange grunt leaving during duty hours," Bruce unveiled.

To Kazuya's suspicions, this is the moment the rest of G Corporation plotted to retrieve the Japanese branch from him. Now he might get answers to why the JACKs were send at Honmaru and why Emma was there during the treachery.

"Keep an eye on him, Bruce. I'll have him questioned as soon as I'm done with gathering more information on Jin's goal," Kazuya ordered.

"Will do and Kaz, give Anna a chance," Bruce quickly hung up leaving Kazuya to wonder what brought Anna into this.

"_We've wasted enough time playing games with Jin Kazama and now this woman continues to be a nuisance to my plans," Devil retorted._

"_That's why it's none of your business. I told you before; Anna Williams has never betrayed me," Kazuya retorted._

"_What is that woman to you? If you leave people open into your feelings, you will be weakened by my presence again," Devil urged._

"_There are a few people I can trust in this incapable world Jin damned it. Bruce for one, he's like a buddy and sparring partner. But, Anna is the more important associate. Whatever her slutty nature gets at you, she's an icy needle," Kazuya said on his mind._

"_You don't need a useless needle to do my bidding…" Devil grimaced._

"_I never said she was 'useless'. She captured Nina and now Nina is much more dangerous to get into my way," Kazuya rolleyed._

His cellphone beeped. Kazuya knows its Anna texting him. He checked her message and reads it.

_I tracked Leo to the park and you're going to like this. Xiaoyu was there and the two are getting acquainted.- Anna_

"Interesting, Xiaoyu can be of some use to us," Kazuya thought. He texted her back and to her responses, it's so like Anna.

_Of course, she's Jin's 'girlfriend'. I have two worthy opponents to look forward. By the way, did Bruce reach you?_

"I knew it…" Kazuya frowned.

_Kazuya we've been at this dance for years…-Anna_

"What do you want, actually?" Kazuya questioned her.

_You know what I want.-Anna_

Kazuya sighed. Other than getting at Nina over trying to kill her in the last tournament, there's no secret Anna looking to be more than just his business partner. Tonight, he's so so busy that it would be nice to allow Anna to give him some amusement.

"_Come to my office later on. I have something I'd like to show you,"-K_

"And what would that be, hmm?" Anna pondered on Kazuya's sudden reply.

Is it another person getting in the way of her King's conquest? Kazuya had so many enemies since he became the head of Mishima Zaibatsu 20 years ago and even Lee was considered an enemy to him.

That Lee, his company is just a couple of blocks west from here. Violet Systems Industry, Lee's own little kingdom for business technology has aid the economical warfare. Sneaky fox, Kazuya would have incarnated his wrath on the 'Silver Devil'. But, nah, Lee is no great threat. No dear, he's all for the fun and thrillers looking for the highest bidder to his services.

Chuckling, Anna heads back to the G Corporation HQ. She'll thank Bruce later for reminding Kazuya about her.

Back in G Corporation, Kazuya grunted. Did he have to show Anna about Azazel as all this stuff might get her lost? Assuming she's clueless about ancient relics and only devote her time in espionage and flirting with Lee Chaolan.

"She wants to get closer to me, but I'm not as humble as Lee. Did she know we're two different men with opposite attractions? I don't chase women or waste time with their leisure," Kazuya placed the iphone on his desk and stressed the thoughts about Anna.

Hell, Jun was even more persistent to get closer to him decades ago. She was such a mystery during the 2nd tournament and couldn't help but fathom her spiritual presence that had a source of unknown power within her. They were literally strangers….

It blaffs him that the people who knew Jun and him thought he 'raped her' and reared Jin. It's idiotic. They don't know how he felt about Jun in the 2nd tournament until 'him' and his death at the hands of 'him'. Why did Jun trust Heihachi? Why did she leave him to his demise at the hands of Heihachi?

Still brooding his death at the hands of Heihachi and his dark resurrection by G Corporation, Kazuya realign his attention to Azazel, the latest objective to his path of vengeance.

Azazel has little to do with the 'devil gene', but more to do with similar aspects. Why is Jin reviving this ancient imbred? He typed on his laptop and search for Arabic-North African lore on deities. Muslim, Judism, Syrian, Israelite-Jewish, Libryian, Ethlopian, and hell everything literally started in the Middle East.

Azazel is hell in Hebrew, so it should mean the same in other Arabic languages. Goku means hell in Japanese. But, Shinto religion differs from western religion because demons are more subjective to samurai lore as fantasy entities of anger, hatred, and rage.

"_That's amusing. Don't compare me to that infalliable inbred!"_

"_It's no different to having been my escort to hell, remember" Kazuya snickered._

"…_.."_

Devil always considers himself special compare to several myths and religious lores about Hell and Demons.

He trace the source on Azazel by reference to spiritualism and found an interesting document.

_When two evil stars collide, the source of great evil will unleash._

Kazuya twitch his eyebrow. 'Two evil stars', is it referring to him and Jin clashing in this war the entire time? How could he miss this prophetic message? This isn't like Orge when he once tried to seek the same thing as his father by taking Michelle's pendant as the source of Orge's existence. Orge was supposed to be this ancient fighter with a power of a god. Azazel is a being leashed from hell. To revive hell, Jin had to bring hell on earth.

Kazuya then assume Azazel's may already be complete. So, Jin is on his way out of the country soon. But, why arrange a 6th Iron Fist Tournament all of sudden? Looking into more history on the myth of Azazel, Azazel is an embodiment of negative emotions; he was worshipped as a deity of hatred. The tournament participants Kazuya encountered all have different agendas, revenge, greed, pride, justice, and honor. So, Jin is luring the fighters into the 6th Tournament just to drawn more negative energy that is the source of Azazel's powers.

"He truly lost it," Kazuya grinned. If Jun found out about Jin's insanity, he can picture her wailing, begging the son he could have raised not to fall this low.

He arranges Anna's assignment to enter the 6th Iron Fist Tournament to deal with Leo, so Leo's hatred will play a huge factor into Jin's plan. It's a shame; he had to back out of the tournament again to make preparations for the battle once they get Jin's location in the Middle East soon.

Phew, he'll thank Bruce tomorrow when he gets into G Corporation military base for inspection. Things are interesting again and that's good for Kazuya Mishima. Now, what can he offer to Anna that Anna really wanted? He curses himself abiding Bruce's suggestion. He wants to keep Anna busy with those getting in the way of him, but that's not the case. Why did Anna even want to work with him again? He wasn't fond of Lee, he shut himself of others getting too close to him until Jun Kazama entered his life, and Nina William no longer have him on her contract. If it's just about her sister, then she's wasting her own time being his bodyguard. She's too good for that. He knows the real Anna Williams from the volpotious, slutty image she allure. If Nina does not enter the tournament, what will Anna do?

An hour later…

She returns to the ever distinguish Millennium Tower district, the headquarters of G Corporation Japan. How magnificent the display of an enormous cosmopolitan area show her love for Tokyo pop and fashion together with a mix of western aspects. Tonight, she meets Kazuya for something important, whatever is so mysterious about Mishima's perception of her.

"Perception? Hahaha, just what I need, his questions about my reasons joining him again without irritation," Anna told herself.

She got out of the limo, not noticing her sister Nina been spying across the street…

"Her attire is ridiculous," Nina observed her sister's discretion. How long will Anna stop playing herself with this non sense? She should have killed her on spot instead of sparring her for her nuisance. After all, Anna is her foolish little sister.

Nina is not aware that another woman is also spying on them both and the G Corporation building. Because it's another night in town, her presence can't be clearly seen on the allyway.


	5. Countdown to Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken

A/N: Now we begin the tournament arc.

Heart of Iron

Chapter 5: Countdown to Mayhem

* * *

24 hours before Opening Day…

"So let me get this straight, this purple dragon-like thingy draws negative potency on people's emotions," Anna spoke with Kazuya in the limo this morning after last night's fiasco.

"His name is Azazel," Kazuya bluntly added.

"And Jin wants to host a tournament to draw more proportions of negativity on the participants," Anna stresses the conversation on an ancient deity. She wanted to change the subject about her reasons joining him, but he's challenging her competency on Jin's ridiculous god summoning.

"Precisely," Kazuya listened while looking out the window seeing those people active.

"Why do I get the notion that another Ogre exist?" Anna sighed.

"Ogre is an alien," Kazuya still looking at the window. They're driving down to the convention where the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament will be held.

"So, your grandfather was a zombie," her point.

"And he was one of the greatest martial arts teachers I've known," Kazuya could not believe how Jinpachi was resurrected, but that's another mystery along with Emma's death.

"He was your sensei. Mine was a woman…," Anna sighed.

"That's still astonishing," Kazuya comply.

"Thanks, now back to the subject. I think Jin is taking people like me for fools on joining his tournament. He won't give up the Zaibatsu," Anna said.

"Not if I deal with him and you win this mock tournament. You're still assigned there to keep an eye on Leo," Kazuya turns and face Anna with his intimidating face always insole fear among his subjects, but Anna doesn't fetch.

"I know and I also have plans of my own," her years of flirting with her King taught her everything about his mood swings, his creepy smile, and when his temper entice.

"What would you do if your sister isn't involved in that tournament?" Kazuya thought long about Anna's intentions to joining him. This isn't like in the 2nd tournament where he hosted it, but was left a blind eye on Heihachi's return and…_her._

"I'm the world's empress," Anna locks her obnoxious smile at her serious demeanor.

"Hm," Kazuya knows Anna wants to be center of the stage. But, is she alright with advancing without Nina involved.

"The last time I went all the way was in the first tournament," she reminds him the first time they and the rest of the original Iron Fist family started it.

"This time no Mishima will be in it," Kazuya thought.

There was a brief moment of silent. Their current destination is at west side 5 miles away from the headquarters. The tournament is at the center of the metropolitan city. There will be a special gathering in the convention and so many clueless people unaware of an evil deity summoning.

"Kazuya?" Anna's mood suddenly changed to question the whole idea with this insanity.

He didn't turn to look at her. There's the presence of doubt on her that alerted Devil to interrupt his mind.

"_She's against the idea. Soon, she'll try to stop you from achieving our goals."_

"I understand you want to help Jin summon Azazel, but do you even know what unspeakable power it beholds? That thing seeks to unmade life and rectifies it. Who knows, it might even take your 'devil' powers away, God knows what else that thing could do that I already seen Ogre can eat people," She gave a worried look, but Kazuya is looking away to the window communicating Devil.

"_She dare question my power," Devil's wrathful tone raised._

"_No, she's worrying about me. She knows I DIED with your power more than twenty years ago," Kazuya urged._

Kazuya should have scolded Anna for questioning him, but didn't. She's too curious about his motives. She's so interested in him. If Lee were on this limo, he'd start an argument with Kazuya for treating Anna coldly like she's already taken as Chaolan's girlfriend, but that was a long time ago. A long time ago, he didn't notice she felt like that when he was truly in Devil's control.

Kazuya crossed his arms, the pride of a warrior still in him than the devil within, "If he is what he is, then I got nothing to lose. His power will be a valuable asset for research."

"If you say so…." Anna sighed.

"Still, this leaves me wondering why Jin sought the old relic. He wants to extract the devil gene from his body, but he's turning away those he holds dearly by starting this pitiful war," Kazuya thought.

Meanwhile…

"I'm glad you made up your mind," Lili happily greeted a reluctant Asuka on her way into the opening ceremony.

"Save it, I'm only entering to find Jin," Asuka waved uninterested.

"I guaranteed our rematch," Lili curled her hair playfully giving a snobby look at her rival.

Asuka took a deep breath and both of them entered the convention where they register for the 6th Iron Fist Tournament.

Two tall men passed them on their way, the masked wrestler named King and the infamous mixed martial artist Craig Marduk were seen talking on their way to the gathering.

"It's that Kazama loudmouth from the last tournament," Marduk turned to look at the two girls they passed by.

"I noticed; think there's an increase on more female competitors this year?" King nodded.

"Maybe, mate. Is Julia coming?" Marduk recalled the moment Julia visited their training gym.

"That chica is always reading books on turning a desert into an ecologic forests and not continuing her mentor's legacy. Whether she comes or not, Julia's such a busybody. I'd be shocked if she even fights again," King said.

"In that case, I'll fight again," the two knew that voice and they turn the direction where the masked vixen stood in awe.

"J-Julia, what the hell!" Marduk can't comment anymore seeing Julia wore wrestling attire with the dragon shaped mask reminded him of a luchadora and a Japanese wrestler name Ultimo Dragon.

"Senorita Jaycee is my gimmick, courtesy to a dear fan of mine who requested me to borrow her gimmick as she couldn't wrestle in a Japanese female wrestling promo due to her injuries," Julia winked.

"Are you really going to fight this time? You never fought in the 5th tournament and been telling us you retrieved some tech from G Corporation," King looked at her puzzled.

"It's a research and I did fight, it wasn't an official match. I don't care about that tournament and am in fact happy to get what I wanted." Julia explained. Thought, she didn't tell them the whole truth. Now Jin runs the Mishima Zaibatsu and she feels the most anger out of everyone coming here to challenge him.

"What's so important with your research? You look as if nothing affects your fighting properties," Marduk shrugged.

"Do tell, am I looking out of shape? I get two hours of sleep because of spending too much time on the computer and always mediate outside after breakfast. Research isn't free time. It's studying, testing, and theorizing all the possibilities of a global paradise. One the spirits wanted from the beginning of creation," Julia had to talk about big, intellectual things to two blockheads who only think about violence.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Murduk can barely follow her geek speak.

"I can't wait to see the new you, chica," King said. While he is always wearing his mask, his voice covers his mouth as he only speaking in voices.

"Just don't assume I'm washed up. It's been almost another 2 years since the 4th tournament. I have a very good reason to fight this time," Julia smiled.

The two men nodded and left. Julia prepares to register the 6th tournament.

When she gets there, she found Xiaoyu waiting at the hall. It's been a while since she talked with her 'little sister'.

"Xiaoyu, so Jin's upbringing brought you here too," Julia said.

"He's never been like this. I don't know what really changed him. He takes over the Zaibatsu and the first thing he did is order the airstrikes. I thought he wanted to bring honor to the Zaibatsu," Xiaoyu started.

"The Zaibatsu is nothing more than syndicate that operates illegal weapon smuggling, genetics, and Heihachi's private militia. Jin wanted to get the whole world against him so he can destroy the Zaibatsu," Julia told her.

"But, it was a financial business too!" Xiaoyu urged back.

"It was as Heihachi dodged all his tax evasions, ha," Julia scoffed. The joke's on Heihachi's empire crumbling.

"Then, why is Jin doing this?" Xiaoyu demanded clarification, the war had no meaning. Airstrikes and land barrages occurred randomly and people were outraged by the deaths caused.

"He wants to revive Azazel," Julia crossed her arms. Xiaoyu is just cute kind spirited girl, it hurts Julia to see Xiaoyu like this.

"Who's Azazel?" Archeology and mythology is not on Xiaoyu's expertise. Julia doesn't want to take large amounts of time explaining Xiaoyu in simple terms about an ancient deity from another country that was worshipped by hate and despair.

"Let's just say, we have another big bad on our hands. Say, since you're entering, if things don't work out between you and Jin, I'll take it from there. Agree little sister?" Julia padded on Xiaoyu's shoulder giving her confident.

Xiaoyu wobble her legs, nervous about confronting the man they both know since the third tournament. Julia, unfortunately never enrolled in the same school as Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Shucks, you're a fighter, not a drama queen, Xiaoyu," Julia smiled.

"I barely concentrate with my fighting…" Xiaoyu felt embarrassed by Julia's remark.

"Don't let Jin's malice affect your confident. I don't want to see you lose and get dispirited. We're supposed to be the veterans. Look, did you see those two girls over there," Julia pointed Xiaoyu towards Lili and Asuka.

"Yeah, we never fought them in the last tournament and they took the spotlight from us," Xiaoyu nodded.

"Right, we're here, because we have fans missing us. Well, I don't have many in particular…, but that doesn't matter. We must fight, xiaomei," Julia's last word gave Xiaoyu a cheerful smile.

Then a blond girl came towards them, Julia never seen this young woman before, but took the suspicion of that darken attitude.

"Leo! Julia, I've met this girl at the park. She said she's participating the tournament to fight that evil Kazuya," Xiaoyu informed her.

Leo didn't want to greet with anyone, she comes here to exact her revenge. Giving a grunt, she shot a look at Julia.

"You're Julia Chang, my mother knows about you and your mother," Leo said.

Their eyes were locked. Julia never had seen this girl before.

"Who are you?" the fact that she knows her name leaves this a mystery.

"Leo Klissen…"

"What?! Emma had a daughter?!" Julia looks shocked by the revealing of Leo Klissen.

Xiaoyu looked at Julia puzzled. Julia hasn't greeted her back yet, but she stares in surprised at the tomboy.

"Um, lets go and register ourselves," Xiaoyu shrugs.

"Ja…" Leo glared back at the hallway towards their destination.

Julia, still shocked about Emma having a daughter, she ponders the attitude Leo inherit. She feels terrible about what happened to Emma.

Asuka later finished her registration along with Lili, and before they make their way around the gathering, Asuka bumped into a tall man.

"Oh!" Asuka didn't have time to react as the man just passed through them.

"Hey, where's your matters!?" Lili shouted.

The man didn't pay attention; he grunted and made his way to the registry.

"Ugh, so rude of him. Are you alright, Asuka?" Lili helped her up, but note her rival's change of attitude. Asuka's acting up, she's trembling.

"This feeling…what..what on earth happened to that man.." Asuka thought.

Troubled by the vengeance aura her Kazama special abilities in sensing detected, Asuka rushed to the man and get his attention.

"Hey you, if you bump into someone, you're supposed to say 'excuse me', but your behavior is disturbing me. Are you in some kind of high emotional depression?" Asuka meddling now got the man's attention. He isn't pleasant with annoying people and he is of course having high emotional depression and very very high anger.

The man's height overpowers the girl's sudden outburst. He gives a deathly glare at her and the French girl next to her. What do these school girls want with a menacing brawler like Miguel Caballero Rojo…?

"Uh, let's be on our way, Asuka," Lili suddenly decided that they bail out fast as she thought herself, "Shit" Every other fighter gaze at the incident with OH SHIT expressions.

Asuka at some point half wanted to remain firm upon the anger man, the other half, she figure the right thing to do is get the hell out of his man's way fast. Still her Kazama pride gets the better of her decision.

"You want a piece of me now?" Miguel asked, cracking his knuckles. He is not in a good mood ever since the death of his sister.

"You're the type to calling out fights? Do you even have any discipline punk? I suggest you apologize for bumping into me!" Asuka outspoken him.

"Asuka, stop, this guy…" but Lili was cut off as Miguel viciously attacked the reception desk with raw brute strength shocking the whole fighters around them.

To the west hall, a Chinese martial artist by the name of Feng Wei put an evil smirk. This girl just doesn't know when to quit. It will be a pleasure to face her again since the last tournament. To the East hall, Julia, Xiaoyu, and Leo caught the commotion. To the South Hall towards the entrance, Law and Paul sense the incredible aura from the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?!" Paul blinked.

"That must be where the registry is at," Marshall said.

So much randomness is happening in the convention before the opening ceremony. It's now been 8 hours since the convention was open for the fighters to register the tournament.

However, some fighters aren't interested in the 6th tournament. Whether Jin is making the martial arts world fools of themselves, Hwoarang knows that tournament is an excuse to flank captive. There's no way in hell Jin will enter the tournament as an participant or the grand finalist like every Mishima were in the previous tournaments. He fought Jin on the last tournament and Jin fought someone relate to him. He knew this tournament reeks of family matters that should never have concerned the entire martial artist community much less the world that's suffering.

Hwoarang on his motorcycle in the afternoon after he met his master Baek about what happened days ago after they seized the Zaibatsu HQ from Jin. Jin got away, but everyone acting like peace has come back and a 6th tournament happens. There's just no way Jin making amends with his war crimes by using the Iron Fist tournament as pardon. What is his scheme? Who the hell is this Azazel?

He rode downtown to the place that will get his answers, "He'll never make a fool of me again. Devil Gene or not, I will capture him!"

Hwoarang thought it's high time he study alittle research at the captured Zaibatsu Research Facility. It's a shame; he could have brought Julia with him.

At the last remaining Mishima Zaibatsu compound…

Jin was watching the HDTV where the video cameras are recording live at the convention center. He witnessed the gathering of fighters entering the 6th Iron Fist Tournament. The time has come for the final phrase of Azazel revival.

"Look at them. All of them, Nina. It's like a wonderful family reunion," Jin sat on his chair with one hand lying on his right cheek with boredom expression.

"I see your cousin there. She made quite a commotion at the Spaniard," Nina gaze at the TV watching with him.

"I have no problems with that loud mouth getting beaten by the brute that is chasing me," Jin glances at Asuka's face on the TV with no remorse.

"Nor do I if he confronted that minx," Nina grinned.

"I should have left this country earlier, but seeing these guys gives me relevance memories about the Third Iron Fist tournament," Jin sighed.

"The one you defeated Ogre," Nina proudly added.

"Julia, Xiaoyu, and King, if only Hwoarang and Eddy joined in, I'll enjoy myself watching them more. Especially Julia, after eavesdropping her conversation with Xiaoyu, she knows too much about Azazel without even seeing me, but she didn't know this tournament IS the final phrase of my plan," Jin switched a 2nd screen where the scene of Julia and Xiaoyu are shown.

Julia's new outfit doesn't confuse Jin. Part of his mind is thoughts of Julia and Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu is so tenacious and Julia becoming a thorn on his side after trying to feed information for the resistance. They want to save him, they're always too naïve about him. He doesn't want their feelings worsen his condition with the Devil Gene. He doesn't accept what he is. If this plan doesn't work out, the wicked power will kill him soon.

"It'll be surprising if Xiaoyu improves, Jin," Nina said.

"Oh really? After spending all her time in the 5th tournament bothering me about Heihachi over and over? She never fought anyone and still keeps following me!" Jin raised his anger about Xiaoyu again. Just the last thing he wanted hear is Xiaoyu actually doing something since the 3rd tournament. Of course, Jin wanted to see Xiaoyu improve, but it's a very low chance of that happening. He knows Xiaoyu more than Julia knows him.

"Now you're being harsh with the girls in your life," Nina teased.

"…" Jin gives a death glare at the most dangerous woman.

"You can be harsh with me," Nina grinned.

"Get out of here," Jin chuckled.

The duo continues watching every fighter entering the 6th Iron Fist Tournament. Jin gazes at the two women in his life, the more he thinks about them, and the more pitiful it was during the 3rd tournament. They love him and he turned on them….

"I'm not good for them…." Jin shut his eyes close.

Back in the convention….

A blonde man walked along the front of the convention center entrance. This is the place where the tournament being held; the same place like in the 5th tournament. Steve Fox, the Boxing Warrior searching for his identity.

"Since I'm here, Paul and Marshall may already be waiting for me inside," he took a deep breath, carrying his gym bag with his boxing gloves tied on and head inside.

Anna is right ahead of him, she has her purse and still wearing the ridiculous black dress with her animal skin coat. She spends the entire morning with Kazuya's strictness regarding to Jin's plan and then her concerns on Kazuya's motives. Now here she is finally arrives at the center stage.

The 6th Iron Fist Tournament pre show begins.

"I wonder if I'm late for the gathering," she said with a singing tone. She saw one man she knew by the name of Ganryu, a rigged sumo wrestler and a glaring presence to the Chang ladies.

Ganryu, as he is right now, trying to deal with a huge debt for his failed restaurant. The war could be part of the problem with his situation.

"Ganryu, I didn't expect to see you here," Anna did her famous voluptuous pose.

"Ah, Anna Williams, I beg you to call Kazuya and inform him of my situation!" Ganryu bend down his knees on her.

"You truly are pathetic aren't you? Well, isn't the Iron Fist Tournament the place to settle your debts," Anna said.

"B-but…I never won any of my matches! Please, Anna? I'm begging you!" Ganryu gave a priceless look as his worthlessness began to give Anna some thought.

"Then, how about you work for me," Anna offered.

"Hai Hai! Anything, but losing in the tournament again!" Ganryu nodded.

"You're going in that tournament as I'm directly ordering you to. Don't deviate from the offer I give you and…." Anna gave a serious look of Kazuya's stoic behavior.

"Hai…" Ganryu look at her nervously.

"Stop gambling, it's making your business institutions worst. Seriously, for a former champion, you're a horrible economist. I'll text Kazy about your debts later," She then checks her bag to see her trademark fighting attire. It's her treasured memo, refine and more traditional than it originally was more than 20 years ago.

"So, what must I do, boss?" Ganryu awaits his orders.

"You must keep an eye on Leo Klissen, as your opponent or not," Anna instructed.

At the G Corporation military base…

He arrived late to inspect his private military lead by Bruce Irvin. Earlier, they captured the suspicious soldier secretly staging a coup. Now, this defector might be willing to get Kazuya the answers he seek on the rest of those betrayers still working within the rest of G Corporation branch and what really happened to Emma.


End file.
